


Unspeakable

by chrissy2



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: David's Perspective, Genre I Never Thought I'd Write, Or Find Hot, Other, drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave looks back on that one hour or so they had together and how it haunted them all after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspeakable

**Author's Note:**

> This is ultimately a work of fiction not meant to harm the images of the real-life personalities nor to make money off of.

I.

It hadn't occured to Dave until it happened, hadn't occured to him that both him and Richie, maybe Jon, wanted the same thing. Or maybe not. They say that drugs bring out the real you, the inner you, but they also say people can easily be taken advantage of when under the influence.

 

II.

He had a feeling when he found himself waiting for the two front men to finish showering longer than usual, the sordid thought crossing his mind for a moment as he tried to think of the reasons for the hold. He steps back into the showers to investigate.

 

III.

They must have been high on something. X, from the look of it. Their movements were slow, savoring each other's touch. Slow but aching, as if they died a little when broken apart. Yeah, it must have been X. Coke made them fast and fidgety. Alcohol just made them make out for a while, then pass out, too impotent to do anything else.

Rich had Jon pinned up to the dripping walls, the kissing and caressing slow and tender, but possessive; mostly very quiet, aside from the clicking of the lips and sighs too breathless to moan. It was so quiet that the small sounds almost echoed against the walls and tiles.

They definitely must of been high. Because when Dave stepped up, meaning to interrupt them in the most polite way possible, tell them they had things to do, they didn't gasp or yelp in shock. They just stared at him blankly, pupils huge and blissful, not saying a word. 

 

IV.

It was Jon that reached out to him first, snaking a hand around to the back of Dave's neck. Dave froze, confused, and Jon leaned in slowly to soothe him with a kiss to the lips. Then his confusion melts to lust as the kiss starts out lightly. It deepens as Dave brings his hands up to cup Jon's face, run his fingers through his long hairs, a sigh from Jon finally tipping to a moan, finally breaking through with a voice, sending Rich and him over the edge.

As Dave and Jon kiss passionately, tongues battling, the taste unbelievable, Richie mouths at Jon's neck, finger tips teasing Jon's nipples, then reaching over to run his own fingers through Dave's hair to lean in, his turn for a kiss.

 

V.

To this day, he can still remember the slapping of the skin and the moans vividly, the low growls of desire, the shuddering. He remembers how helpless and beautiful Jon looked, his thin naked figure stretched, sprawled out along the bench on his back side, biting his lower lip and face redder than the rest of his body from the pleasure. Richie took him at his hips, each thrust with a slap that echoed against the tiles and walls, a thin feminine leg held up over his shoulder, and Dave took him by the mouth, occasionally slapping at his nipples, making his chest as red as his flushed face.

 

VI.

Dave loved it when Jon bit down on his bottom lip while grinning that grin of his, especially in their youth, when they were punks, their hair long and faces full of make up. He imagined Richie did too. He always thought of that unspeakable moment when he found an old photo of him, smiling and biting down on his lip almost innocently, adding to the taboo of it all.

 

VII.

Dave never asked to join in on them again. He knew Richie got jealous. He could see it whenever Jon hugged or kissed him as a reward. And whenever Richie got jealous, he'd go out and sleep with a hot model, hurting Jon, and he didn't want to be the cause of that.


End file.
